Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
There continues to be a need for improved proximity sensor devices. For example, there remains a need for proximity sensor devices that reduce low-ground-mass effects, decrease scan times, increase positional accuracy, and/or exhibit improved robustness to noise sources.